The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A stop-start vehicle includes an internal combustion engine (ICE) and a transmission. If the stop-start vehicle is, for example, a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) and/or regenerates electrical energy, the stop-start vehicle may also include one or more electric motors. The stop-start vehicle may shutdown (deactivate) the ICE to reduce the amount of time the ICE is idling. This improves fuel economy and reduces emissions. The ICE may be shutdown (referred to as an autostop) when vehicle speed is less than a threshold for a predetermined period.
During an autostop, an ICE of a stop-start system may be shutdown and/or transitioned to an at rest state (i.e. engine speed is equal to 0 revolutions/second). The ICE may be automatically started (referred to as an autostart), for example, when an accelerator pedal is actuated and/or an automatic transmission is transitioned from a drive (D) position. For example, when an accelerator pedal is pushed from an at rest position and/or a shifter of an automatic transmission is transitioned from a drive (D) position to a neutral (N) position, a reverse (R) position, a first gear (D1) position, a second gear (D2) position, etc., an autostart is performed to reactivate the ICE.